Everything You Are
by Bleeding Star Goddess
Summary: LVHP When everything you are is destroyed, the fragments left behind cling to the one that broke them. Non-con, torture, slavery, slash, gore


**Title:** Everything You Are

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Author:** Bleeding Star Goddess

**Rating:** MA

**Pairings:** Lord Voldemort/Harry

** Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** This story will contain situations of torture,**non-consensual intercourse**, relationships of the homosexual and heterosexual nature, slavery, and character mental instability, as well as **depictions of gore**

**Summary:** When everything you are is destroyed, the fragments left behind cling to the one that broke them.

-----

**Everything You Are**

"All of you have failed me... yes... the old adage still holds true, I see... I will have to break the boy myself."

They bowed their heads and murmured apologies, but he ignored them all, he even dismissed them without well deserved punishment, focusing instead on how to break the boy now residing in his dungeons.

He got up from his throne, pulling his hood up and sweeping out of the room from the side entrance, the warmth of the room not even lingering on his skin. He heard the muffled sound of feet rushing out of the meeting chamber, the mumbles of his followers as they discussed the situation at hand, and some of those who had tried to break the boy shiver in fear at what they had dealt with. He took a deep breath, the scent of stone and cold filling his black lungs like ice-water as he entered the hallway that would lead him to his special guest.

His steps were quick; his eyes narrowed as he passed down the corridor, ignoring the tapestries and the ever-watching eyes of the paintings as he reached the end of the passage and then went down a series of stairs. The air got colder and colder as he continued his descent, as he exhaled he could see the white breath expelling from his body dissipating into the empty space in front of his body.

He continued down the stairs until he had to cast a warming spell on his body as even his own unnatural body could no longer stand the cold. If he was outside in this weather, he imagined it would be snowing by now. Further and further he descended, this particular cell specially designed for his little guest, and completely isolated from any other part of the house. The smell of blood got stronger and stronger, overriding every other smell. His footsteps were silent and he could hear with a sick pleasure as his special guest clinked and rattled his chains.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, and directly in front of the bottom landing was a circular metal door with no small window, no locks, and no escape. Behind it was his precious prize that had done something quite amusing by scaring some of his most hardened followers.

A slow sneer pulled across his mouth before he waved his hand, the door disappearing from view. He was hit with a wall of the scent of the metallic chill of blood and the freezing kiss of deathly chill. His sneer faltered only slightly as he realized the clinking of the chains was in time with soft, hoarse singing and his eyes narrowed.

After raising the power on the warming charm on his body, he entered and gazed at the amused blue-skinned skeleton of a boy hanging limply from his shackles against the wall. A song and a smile colder than the actual temperature exited those bright ice-blue lips and were he a lesser man, he would have been scared of that smile.

"_The itsy-bitsy spider was climbing up the tree.  
Along came a breeze and blew it next to me.  
Out came the foot and squish it went goodbye.  
The itsy-bitsy spider, you knew it had to die._"

He watched the boy as he walked further into the cell, those avada kedavra-green eyes glowed with an amused and deadly mirth.

"Hello, Harry," he purred, not perturbed by the song or the look in his eyes.

"Hello Tom," Harry purred back, the droplet of blood straining to hold onto Harry's toe finally falling into the large pool on the floor.

What a sight his little prisoner beheld. His skin was a bright blue wherever blood did not cover it; almost all of his body was covered in scars, fresh burns, slashes, and bruises. He was a masterpiece and an insight into the true cruelty of humanity and the darkness seeped into its cracks. He was so beautifully beaten. There were more broken bones in his body, and more poisons in his bloodstream than the combined victims of St. Mungo's Hospital. A tour de force painting. And the magnum opus of the artwork was his eyes. They glowed as if actual lights sat behind them, the skin around his eyes having sunken in and so making them appear even larger. Those beautiful hypnotic eyes slit to that like a serpents, glowing the green of the killing curse.

"You went and scared my newest recruit Harrison, now why would you go and do a thing like that hmm?" he purred out as he stepped close, his steps a hollow "click click click" against the stones.

He reached out his hand, Harry's bloody blue-pale skin making his own skin contain a healthy glow. He moved in so they were only a breath apart and ran his fingers along Harry's cheek. As the boy breathed not a single puff of air appeared in the space between them and Voldemort smiled as he moved his fingers to rest on the jugular of his favorite prisoner's throat, gently digging in his long nails.

"Did you think you were better than him Harry? Draco will be so upset to hear such a thing. Did he attempt to touch you I wonder? Make Harry Potter bow down to him, to prove that he is better than you once and for all?" he whispered in Harry's ear, knowing full well that the words would not affect his little guest.

"The blood disgusted him, couldn't even get it up," Harry chuckled back as he replied crudely, his voice a whisper in shadowed trees that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Harry rather enjoyed that he could reply in such a matter, the punishment was all the same after all.

"My little serpent," he purred, digging his nails in deeper to his prize's throat as he took in the heady scent of blood covering nearly every inch of the boy's naked body. "You can scare them all you want pet, but it will not free you from me."

"Tom," his little pet chuckled back, arching his neck to allow for more room so Voldemort could dig in further. "Your little followers and their torture are rudimentary at best."

"But not mine pet," Voldemort replied as he smiled and dug the tips of his fingers into the artery, rushing blood coating his hand as it gushed through Harry's freezing body. He watched with satisfaction as Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The boy had never been tortured by Voldemort. They had chatted, of course, but the Dark Lord had never partaken in his torture, not even when Harry had first been captured and his torture had been done publicly at the meetings.

But that had been a year ago.

His serpentine tongue came out and wrapped around Harry's ear and the boy shivered. The boy had never been broken because his prize had nothing but amateurs to deal with, even Lucius and Bellatrix.

He locked eyes with Harry and grinned as the boy yelled in surprise as he wrapped his mind around Harry's maddened mind.

"_Precious pet... you should have just allowed yourself to break under those fools, now I shall get to do it. Silly little pet, you should have let us strip you of your magic,_" he whispered in Harry's mind as his tongue worked down Harry's cheek to his neck where he started lapping in the blood, his other hand moving along the rends of his prize's naked body. The hot metal-copper a sweet drink like ambrosia. "_You went and brought about magical sealing, and now it's frozen your body and has made it as dead as a corpse, but as absorbent as a sponge. Foolish boy. So I had to forbid them from raping you lest they feed you their power and sustain you. And how it would have worked, but my little pet was too tempting for them to obey my orders._"

"E-Even your own orders," Harrison hissed, trying to fight against the purred words in his mind and the hand around his length.

Voldemort knew it had been a relatively difficult order for his Death Eater's to maintain, but Harrison needed to be starved for him to break, cutting off food and water wouldn't kill a body that had already sealed itself up and stopped him from needing water, needing food. Now the boy was only affected by another's magic. The boy used sex to ring the nutrients he required from those foolish enough to try and rape him. A man desperate for food and water was easier to bend and break than a man still able to fight against the will of animal instinct. But Harrison didn't need food or water, he needed magic. Oh how Harry's body now craved magic once he had sealed his own away and sex allowed him to absorb the magic from others.

"_Yes, even my own orders, you just drained them dry didn't you pet? As they pounded into you, like an incubus you sucked all the magic out of them, and then their energy, and finally their life. How clever of you and your magic, my little pet._"

He wrapped his fingers around Harrison's shaft and sucked out the blood from his little prize's neck. 

"_Why are you fighting against me Harrison? Two years, two years you've been nothing but a corpse, nothing but my little toy and a stress relief for my Death Eaters, and your devoted little friends, they never once sought you out. Never realized the Harry Potter running around in their halls was a metamorphmagus. My precious pet, no one ever knew, no one ever cared, not your dear friends, not your loving fans. You only have me Harrison._"

"Harry," he whimpered, rocking into the strokes and moaning in pain at the feeling of a tongue in his veins. "My name is Harry!"

Voldemort grinned and fastened his strokes as he tightened his control on Harry's mind.

"_Your name is what I desire it to be, just as what I do with you is my desire. Harrison, Harrison they have abandoned you. But I am always here, I'm here and I have always been here, even when you were a child._"

"Y-You tried to kill me!" Harrison whimpered bucking into his hand harder, more and more blood dripping down his body to join the growing pool on the floor.

"_But I was always there Harrison. I am here now, they have used you, thrown you away when you disappointed them, and when they needed to be saved they picked you up from the shattered glass they pushed you into. Bleeding and bruised they left you on your pedestal with glass embedded in your skin._"

"I-I have those who-"

"_Who care for you? Who care so deeply for you that they have left you here to die because they can't tell the difference between the real you and a fake? Not even your precious headmaster, Harrison, not even he._"

He watched as Harrison's eyes widened, as Voldemort fed him all the memories he had pulled from the fake Harry's mind. He let his pet see the fake's meetings with Dumbledore patting the fake on the head without an ounce of suspicion, his friends congratulating the counterfeit, studying with the charlatan. He showed his precious pet as the fake pounded into the body of the young Weasley girl, of getting her to swear her life to him.

Yes... Yes he could feel it, could feel the seal around Harrison's magic bending. Memory after memory that he had pulled from the metamorphmagus' mind he fed into Harry as he pumped him, pulling what little magic his prisoner had saved up from his last meal out of his starving craving body.

"_This is how they show they're loyalty to you? This is how they prove they know you truly and honestly?_"

He sneered as he felt a sob slip from Harrison's throat and at the sound he stroked faster, pulling an orgasm from his body. He sneered as he pulled away, watching Harry pant, eyes wide and unbelieving. Yes... that would be enough for today. He removed his hold on his pet's mind and swept out of the cell, fastening the cell door into place and rising up the stairs into the heat of the halls.

In this manner he tortured Harrison day-after-day and night-after-night. Voldemort sucked the magic Harrison had stolen from his rapists out of his body with each climax the Dark Lord induced, and while he made Harry's body yield under his fingers, he warped his mind the best way he could. He showed Harry his friends moving on without him, living without noticing a difference from the fake to the real.

He even went so far as to show the boy fake memories such as the little mudblood witch commenting that she liked that Harry had become smarter, the blood traitors were happier with this new attitude from Harry. Over and over he did this to his pet, hearing moans of pleasure and cries of rage all in one breath.

Three months he did this to Harrison until the magical seal was so cracked and strain it was only finding the right word and the right phrase that would shatter his mind into as many pieces as there were stars. And then, then Voldemort would build him back up, recreate the Golden Boy into the perfect weapon that only he could wield. Harrison would be his and with it, the world would fall into his hands.

He gazed at the sickly looking boy as he entered the freezing cell. Blood ran from corner to corner of the room and made a thick brown-rust carpet along the stones. And yet the boy was still not dead. He came up in front of his pet, tears now in his eyes instead of the maddened gleam, his head bow and a song never on his lips. Yes... Yes nearly there. The boy's skin hung off his body, every rib visible, ever vein a map along his skin. Nearly beautifully broken, nearly his.

He just needed that one catalyst to destroy his mind and destroy the seal. But what... Voldemort's eyes narrowed in pleasure as he deduced the final pushing point would not be Harry's friend, but rather, Harrison's mentor, the man he idolized. Yes, the old fool would finally be good for something.

"Pet," he purred out as he wrapped a hand around Harrison's neck with one and his length with the other, "I have wonderful news Harrison," he licked a trail up the front of Harry's throat. "_It seems your double will be marrying the young Weasley and Dumbledore will be leading the ceremony, isn't that wonderful Harrison? You'll be married now._"

Yes, yes he saw his pet's eyes widen and could hear the sound of his mind shattering as he pulled out of it. No one had noticed; it was such a seamless sham that the fake was getting married to the Weasley, and Dumbledore in all his wisdom could see no fault with the arrangement, not even the biggest one, that that wasn't Harry.

A scream filled the room and shook the walls. Voldemort could feel the seal crumble and burst as magic poured through the room and slid into the cracks of the stone to affect the very foundation magic of the manor. Harrison's magic wrapped around the shattered body and it was like the boy was breathing for the first time.

How impressive, to have gone without magic for more than two years, to have tasted it, used it, felt it, wield it. Would he be able to use it better? Had having known the loss of magic was his pet now acutely aware of every pore it existed in, every cell it thrived on and how it interacted with the body?

The magic that poured out of Harrison filtered into Voldemort's body, saw him, felt him, and recognized him. Voldemort's magic rose and wrapped around Harry. It was in this moment he needed to remake Harrison make him what he desired, what he needed. It was here that Harrison would become his most faithful.

He used his magic to lift Harry's chin and locked crimson with glowing green.

"_**WHO AM I!**_"

At first Voldemort thought Harrison had spoken this question but it was the magic resonating in every corner in the room and his mind.

"_You are my most devoted and faithful pet, Harrison. You belong to me_" his own magic started to wrap around Harry's mind, forming the thought of all the Dark Lord desired, required, demanded and needed from the boy that had broken his shackles and now stood before him.

"_**AND WHO ARE YOU!**_"

"_I am your master, I am your everything, your reason for living, for breathing. I am your Dark Lord Voldemort._"

He saw those glowing eyes find comprehension, felt Harrison's magic bend to his own and bow to him. Voldemort felt the magic within Harry shift and alter to his will as it slowly calmed.

"_**What does my master wish of me?**_"

He sneered as he held open his arms, his pet going to them instantly. Thin bony arms that he would train to be fast and deadly with a wand wrapped around the Dark Lord's waist and devoted glowing green eyes gazed up at him as if he were the sun, moon, and stars and the force that made them move. Spider-leg thin fingers gripped Harrison's chin and he bent down, kissing his pet on the lips.

"Everything, pet, everything."

FIN


End file.
